The present invention relates generally to systems and pedestals for constructing a traffic-bearing surface elevated from an underlying surface, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a stackable pedestal, such as a fixed height pedestal, and deck system using same.
Decking systems can be used to construct terraces, pedestrian walkways, gardens, plaza decks, sun decks, balconies, patios or the like elevated from an underlying surface or structure. Such decking systems may be elevated for drainage or other purposes and can be constructed on horizontal as well as inclined underlying surfaces. For example, inclined roofs of many buildings are capable of supporting a traffic-bearing surface, or deck.
Examples of deck systems utilizing roof pavers, or ballast blocks, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,887,397; 5,377,468; 5,442,882; and 6,604,330 B2 issued to Repasky. Also see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,397 issued to Creske; and 5,588,264 and 6,332,292 B1 issued to Buzon.
So-called “fixed-height” pedestals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,442,882 and 6,604,330 B2 issued to Repasky. For example, a fixed-height pedestal (reference numeral 30) is illustrated in the Repasky '882 patent, and a fixed-height pedestal (reference numeral 68) is illustrated in the Repasky '330 patent. The fixed height pedestals have upstanding walls that define quadrants on which the corner portions of pavers or the like are supported. The upstanding walls engage the edges of the pavers to hold the pavers in a desired position and create desired uniform lateral spacing between adjacent pavers so that drainage gaps are provided.
The above referenced fixed-height pedestals are stackable. For this to be possible, the upstanding walls on a lower pedestal are received within downwardly-opening recesses formed on an underside of an upper pedestal. Accordingly, if the upper and lower pedestals are identical and of identical thickness, the height of the upstanding walls is limited to a height slightly less then the thickness of the fixed height pedestal body.
Further, it is known to use relatively-thin, flat shims to refine the height of a pedestal assembly. Typically, the flat shims are of a thickness less than the thickness of the fixed height pedestal body and have openings permitting the shims to fit over the upstanding walls of the pedestal. As an example, if the height, or thickness, of a fixed-height pedestal is about 0.625 inch (1.6 cm), flat shims with a thickness of 0.125 inch (0.3 cm) or 0.0625 inch (0.16 cm) may be added onto the pedestal to make fine adjustments to the total height of the pedestal assembly. However, the addition of the shims effectively reduces the height to which the upstanding walls extend above the upper surface of the pedestal assembly. Reducing the height of the upstanding wall of the pedestal assembly causes problems in that the pavers can be easily jostled out of proper position and alignment.
While the deck systems disclosed in the above referenced patents may be satisfactory for their intended purposes, there is a need for a stable, stackable pedestal for use in such systems. The system should ensure that the pedestal assembly retains the pavers, tiles, or other like decking elements in a desired position within a deck and should permit the height of the pedestal to be adjusted by stacking like pedestals together and by the addition of shims to the top of the pedestal assembly. In addition, the pedestals should be capable of efficient manufacture and installation.